Anonymous
by bandgrad2008
Summary: AU: Emma and Regina come from two different worlds. They didn't expect to become friends, and Emma certainly didn't think she'd ever fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

**A/N: Sorry guys, it's been forever since I've posted anything. The thing about this story is that while I was writing _Injustice, _it just didn't feel right for some reason. So I took the flashbacks and I'm rewriting the actual story from the beginning, sans the events in that story. I have the first two chapters completed, so hopefully I don't get too far behind in this one. It really kills me not to be able to write or post.**

**Enjoy.**

The chilly autumn air whips unmercifully at Emma's face as she sits on the edge of the high school roof, staring out at the football field at the edge of the campus, the jocks running through their plays for the upcoming game Friday night. She tucks her jacket tighter around her in an unsuccessful attempt to warm herself and sighs, reaching for her slingshot and a pebble from the pile she'd collected on the way to the roof.

Aiming for the quarterback currently standing on the sidelines, head thrown back as he gulps water from one of the team's water bottles, she takes a deep breath before releasing the elastic, watching her target closely for proof of her shot. She smirks when Marcus howls in pain, hand slapping over the back of his head, and he spins in circles, looking for his attacker.

Emma chuckles to herself as she picks another pebble and aims for another player—she's pretty sure he's a wide receiver—and takes another deep breath. "Excuse me, I don't think you're supposed to be up here," a voice behind her offers and she jumps, her aim going wide and missing the field entirely.

"Damn it!" She turns to tell the intruder to leave her alone, but she freezes. Of course it would be the principal's daughter. Calculating the chance the girl would actually relay this to her mother and the amount she could offer the brunette to keep her quiet, Emma narrows her eyes. "What are you doing up here then, if no one's supposed to be?"

The girl rolls her eyes. "You could have some manners." She crosses her arms and examines the blonde. "You're that Swan girl, right? The one who disrupts classes and causes trouble everywhere you go?"

Emma smirks proudly. "So what if I am? Are you going to tell your mother what I'm doing, Princess?" Much to her surprise, Regina shakes her head and steps closer, halting five feet away from her. "Can I help you?" the blonde asks cautiously, confused by the girl's actions. Of course, she's used to failing at the intimidation factor, but to have the principal's daughter in her personal space and not being the snobby bitch she usually is throws Emma off guard.

Regina raises her brow curiously as she stares at the slingshot in Emma's hand, turning her attention to the pile of pebbles as she tries to piece together the delinquent's intentions. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see any of this," she mutters. "I was never here and neither were you." Emma nods in agreement and watches in confusion as Regina exits through the door to the stairs, wondering whether she can actually trust the principal's daughter not to rat her out.

Swinging her legs back onto the solid surface of the roof, she casts one final longing glance toward the football field and sighs, slowly standing. She doesn't think about much as she journeys home, hands shoved in her jacket pockets and head ducked.

She turns at the driveway to her mother's house and glares at the rust-colored pickup truck occupying it, knowing that she was meant to play 'happy daughter' for the night. Emma pauses; it isn't that she doesn't like David. He isn't an asshole and actually cares about her mother, but she's always expected to actually pretend that she and her mother don't have their issues.

Okay, maybe not issues, but their relationship is far from perfect, and Emma's rebellion doesn't help anything.

Opening the door, she glances around the foyer before mentally cheering and stealthily closing the door behind her. She attempts to sneak toward the stairs, but her luck is relinquished when she realizes that David and her mother can see her from the living room. Rolling her eyes, she supposes she should at least acknowledge their guest and leans against the doorway, offering a tiny smile and a half-hearted wave toward the boyfriend. "Hey, David."

"Emma."

An awkward silence thrums between them before the blonde decides she's been social enough and turns to leave. "Emma, where have you been?" Mary Margaret inquires. "You said you would be home for dinner and that was hours ago."

Emma shrugs. "I was at the library with Ruby. We lost track of time." It isn't the first time she's lied to her mother, and when the woman shakes her head, she knows she'll be lectured later about being a delinquent in the dead of night. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed." Before any other word can be uttered by the couple on the sofa, she turns on her heel and climbs the stairs.

Once in her room, she closes the door behind her and leans against it before crossing the room and sitting on her bed and kicking her sneakers off. Removing her phone from the back pocket of her jeans, she types a quick text to Ruby and sets it on the bedside table, yanking her socks off.

Knuckles tap against her window and she glances toward it as the glass is pushed up and a tall brunette girl slips in. "So I guess your mom is pissed that you were out late again?" Emma shrugs, swinging her legs onto the bed and leaning against the headboard. Ruby sits next to her, their shoulders touching, and stretches her legs. "Have you told her about you and Neal yet?"

"Nah, she'd just gush over him because he's oh so perfect for me and his father's rich. Plus I don't think she'd want to know exactly what we're doing, and I really don't want to listen to her try and explain that I'm too young and we should be safe." She crinkles her nose in disgust and wraps her arms around her legs, tucking her knees under her chin. "She's so…weird about shit like that and it's aggravating."

Silence blankets them momentarily, until Ruby realizes the time. "Why are you home so early? You're usually out until after midnight."

Emma debates whether to tell her best friend the truth about what happened on the gymnasium roof, or if she should just leave out Regina altogether. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't feel like doing much tonight. Football practice was boring." She shrugs. "Are you going to stay the night or are you meeting up with your mystery boy later?"

Ruby playfully shoves her and shakes her head. "There is no boy." Emma raises her brow and the brunette blushes. "There's no girl either," she mutters.

Emma grins. "You are so lying! What's her name?"

Ruby shakes her head. "I'm not telling you! Last time I gave you a name, she ended up liking you instead and I never heard from her again." She glares pointedly at the blonde, who gives a sheepish smile. "So just let me have this one, okay?" Emma nods and watches as her friend slips from the bed and crosses the room to the window. "Don't let Neal come over," she tells her with a wink, before swinging a leg over the sill and creeping out into the night.

Emma rolls her eyes and slides down the bed, pulling the blanket up and over her head. Honestly, she doesn't want to think about Neal at all, much less let him come over. He had been acting strange all day, seeming to avoid her, and she couldn't help but feel as though he were hiding something from her.

She sighs, mentally making a note to find out tomorrow just what that might be. For now, though, she just wants to sleep and forget about the heart that's been pounding since she ran into a particular brunette on the rooftop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

**A/N: I guess this is going to be a weekly update thing. Except I haven't had much time to work on it at all this past week. My bad. **

**Thank you for following/favoriting this story. It means a lot. However, I really don't know what you guys think about it unless you actually tell me.**

**Enjoy.**

The next day at school leaves Emma on edge; she consistently glances over her shoulder and around the hallways for Regina, but there is no sight of the girl. She briefly wonders if the brunette decided to skip the entire day, and just as she sighs in defeat and heads to her final class, she catches her target in her peripheral in the English hallway.

Emma inconspicuously and carefully grabs Regina's arm and pulls her into the girls' bathroom, locking the door behind them. "What in the world do you think you're doing, Miss Swan?" Regina demands, rubbing her forearm as though Emma's offending grip had burned her.

The blonde rolls her eyes. "You're the same age as me, Regina. There's no need for formalities and false superiorities, just because you're the warden's daughter." The other girl opens her mouth to protest, but Emma shakes her head. "Principal, warden—it's the same thing. Look, did you…?"

"I told you that neither of us was there." She cocks her head. "Do you really not trust me enough? Let me put it this way, Miss Swan. If I had told my mother that you were on the roof of the gymnasium, acting as a delinquent, she would wonder why I was there. And quite frankly, I do not wish to explain my actions, nor do I have the desire to be punished for simply not wanting to be home at that time of night."

Emma narrows her eyes, gauging the girl's honesty, before turning and unlocking the door. When she faces Regina again, however, the brunette is inches from her, and she forces her heart to slow down. "Thank you, Regina." Just as Regina moves to pass her, she clears her throat. "Why _were_ you on that rooftop last night?"

Regina smirks. "That is _my_ business. Have a good day, Miss Swan." With that, she opens the door to the bathroom and steps out into the hallway.

Emma rolls her eyes once again with a smile and leaves the restroom, turning in the opposite direction than Regina had gone. She slips into a classroom just as the bell rings, earning a lazy glare from her teacher, which she returns with a grin. Silently she takes her seat behind Ruby and removes her notebook and a pen from her backpack.

Having not paid any attention to the lesson, class passes quickly for Emma, and Ruby watches her as they pack up to leave. Raising her brow, her friend glances around the empty classroom. "What's up with you?" Ruby questions, and Emma stands, turning away from the girl.

"What do you mean?" she shoots over her shoulder as they exit the classroom.

Ruby shrugs, moving to walk beside the blonde once they're in the hall. "I don't know. You just seem kind of weird today. Did something happen with Neal?" Emma shakes her head. "Did you and your mom fight again?"

Emma chuckles. "Rubes, calm down. Nothing happened with Neal, I'm not fighting with Mom…nothing is up with me. I'm just in a weird mood today, I guess. Can we leave it at that?" Ruby nods. "Do you want to come over, or are you meeting up with your _mystery girl_?" Emma teases.

Before Ruby can answer, Neal steps in front of Emma and stops her. "Can I talk to you alone?" Emma glances toward her best friend with a silent plea not to leave, but the brunette merely shrugs before turning and disappearing around the corner. Emma mentally sighs and turns to her boyfriend, waiting impatiently for him to speak. "Why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts last night? What were you doing?"

Emma shrugs and leans her shoulder against the wall, crossing her arms. "I was busy with my mother. Her _boyfriend_ was over and they wanted me to join them to play happy family. I didn't have my phone on me either," she lies easily, watching his expression as he believes her—although reluctantly—and she pushes off the wall. "Look, I have to get home."

He nods and leans forward for a kiss, but Emma passes him, hurrying to get as far away from him as she can.

She honestly doesn't know why or when things began to change. She and Neal had grown up together; even though they were raised in houses at opposite ends of the same street, they were practically neighbors. They had been close, doing almost everything together—even getting into trouble, they had nearly been caught by the police—which had seemed like the perfect reason for Emma to accept his proposal for a date when they had started their freshman year.

But now that they were older and had been keeping their relationship from their parents for three years, things just didn't seem right to her anymore. Over that time, she had honestly contemplated telling her mother about their relationship, but then the woman had begun dating David, the handsome police deputy who did handiwork on the side, and she hadn't been snooping into her teenage daughter's life as much as she had. Emma was glad for the distraction given to her mother, since it allowed her to get away and do things on her own without needing a reason or to report to her mother constantly.

And then there was Neal's father, the rich and powerful Mr. Gold. The man was one of the wealthiest in Storybrooke, and one of the most feared, but unlike most of the type of men he dealt with, he had a decent relationship with his son. Business came first, true, but when it came to Neal's wishes or problems, he set aside everything else to give his son whatever he wanted or needed.

However, he had met—and did not approve of—Emma Swan.

She wasn't particularly sure as to the reason behind it, although she remembers when she and Neal were children and she would play at his house, Mr. Gold would watch her suspiciously, as though he had expected her to thieve from him at the very first opportunity. There was no secret that the man suspected that any woman who wanted any kind of relationship, friendship or intimate, with his son was out for his money and belongings.

Emma hadn't cared about any of the luxuries, though. She'd grown up to know Neal as a human being and not just a means to a fortune; she'd seen many girls, and some boys even, fawn over him for a chance to be associated with his father's money. Honestly, it all just seemed ridiculous.

Sighing and leaving past memories behind, Emma leaves the school, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets and crossing the parking lot to the street. She notices Regina sitting, with her head bowed, on the front porch of the largest house three blocks away from the school and realizes she had never known where the girl had actually lived. Noticing that the principal's car is missing from the driveway, she takes a deep breath and releases it, starting up the driveway.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Regina asks, her head snapping up when she hears footsteps. "You aren't allowed to be here!"

Emma pauses, taking in Regina's expression. Not only is the girl shocked that Emma would dare approach her home, but the blonde senses a hint of fear in brown eyes and tilts her head, wondering just what Regina could possibly be afraid of. "I just…I don't know?" She scratches the back of her neck. If she really thought about it, she couldn't think of a single reason as to why she had come this far, and she turns to walk away.


End file.
